Baby Love
by cocoaqueennia13
Summary: Annabeth wants a child. A little kid who runs around the house and causes trouble. She was ready for the challenge. She and Percy have been married for 5 years after all. But she is worried about Percy's awkwardness and nervousness around children. How will he act when he finds out that Annabeth is pregnant? Can Annabeth teach him to be comfortable around children in time?
1. Baby Thoughts

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting there in Percy and I's apartment. Thinking. Just thinking. _What would it be like to be pregnant? How does it feel? Am I ready? _I thought to myself. Percy and I had been married for 5 years. I personally thought we were ready to bring a new little person into the world. But I don't really know how Percy would feel about it. I mean just the other day we were babysitting my best friend, Thalia's baby and I had left Percy for 5 minutes just to warm up the milk that was in the fridge. I came back in to the baby wailing with tears running down it's eyes while Percy held it up in an awkward unsure way. It was hilarious. I stood there with him and readjusted the baby in his arms.

"There you go. See that's better.", I had said. Percy was staring at the baby in wonder. They were looking into each other eyes. I had given Percy the bottle and he sat with the baby on the couch feeding it. I secretly watched from the doorway.

I was scared to bring it up to Percy. For all I knew, he would think I was crazy. I mean me, Annabeth Jackson wanting a child? It probably wouldn't add up to him. Heck, like anything did. But I just couldn't help but think about it. I mean the baby could have my hair and Percy's eyes or his hair and my eyes. Or it could be all of my traits or all of Percy's traits depending on who genes were more dominant…..Oh who cares. I was startled out of my thinking by the sound of a door slamming.


	2. Baby Talk

**I am fully aware that the previous chapter was very short. I apologize for that. But I promise that this chapter will be longer.**

Percy's POV

I came home and found Annabeth sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey", I said as I walked up to her. She got up and met me half way. I bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed as I did.

"So how was your day? ", she asked me.

"It was…..good", I replied. She frowned.

"You're lying", she said. I hugged her close to my body.

"Look, it doesn't matter. So what have you been doing all day? I asked. She tensed up.

"Nothing much. Just been doing some thinking. Well, a lot of thinking", she said. Now it was my turn to frown.

"About?" I asked. She sighed.

"Percy. Sit down. We need to talk", she said. She didn't wait for me to respond. She dragged me to the kitchen table. This wasn't good. Every time we talked at the kitchen table, It was something serious.

"Sit", Annabeth said. Although, it sounded like a command. I sat obediently. This made me feel like I was the dog and she was my owner. We sat there for a couple minutes in silence until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"So what's up?", I asked

"Percy, I want to have kids", she said it blatantly. She must have drank some courage tea or something cuz' usually people are nervous to bring up this kind of subject. I stared at her blankly. _What?_

"Percy? Heelloo?" I couldn't answer. Kids? Annabeth wanted kids? When did this happen? How? I was interrupted by a slap on the face.

"OW!" I protested.

"Sorry. I had to do _something_. You were sitting there staring for so long, I thought there was something wrong with you", she answered.

"Are you serious about this? Wanting to have kids? When did this happen?" I asked.

"We have been married for 5 years. I feel like we're ready. I honestly was surprised too. But I started thinking about how it would feel. Then Thalia had her baby and it made me want to try. I've been thinking about it for a while now. I just…couldn't figure out how to tell you", she responded. I started thinking about it. But I must have been staring into space like I was before because I snapped out of it when I saw Annabeth raise her hand toward my face. I quickly grabbed her hand.

"No. None of that. I'm ok. I'm just really surprised", I said. Suddenly she reached across the table and touched the spot between my eyebrows. I hadn't realized my eyebrows were scrunched together. Annabeth smiled at me.

"So what do you think?" she asked me.

"I don't know. You know how I feel about kids. What if when ours is born, I drop him or her? What if I'm a terrible father?" I asked. Wait…..

"Percy, you won't drop the baby and you won't be….Wait. Is that a yes?" she asked me. I saw the way her storm gray eyes were beginning to light up. I thought of the time we had babysit Thalia's son. The way the baby felt like in my arms. It's like I had formed a bond with that baby even though he had only held it for like 20 minutes. It was definitely something I would like to experience with my _own_ child.

"Yes. I think we're ready", I said. Annabeth almost literally jumped across the table and attacked me with a hug.

"I love you", I whispered into the crook of her neck.

"I love you too", she said.

I kissed her softly at first but after time it got stronger. _Here comes that feeling, _I thought. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to our bedroom. And that's how our baby talk ended for the rest of the night.

**I'm sorry but I need to mention this. I was thinking to myself about Percabeth and that's when I realized that after all the times that Annabeth has said I love you to Percy, he has never said it back. I told my friend Amy and she said she noticed it too. Have you guys noticed that too? But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) And also please REVIEW. It helps me know how to do better as I continue the chapters.**


	3. Baby News

Chapter 3: Baby News

Annabeth's POV

I decided to wait 2 weeks before going to the doctor to see if I was pregnant. Why didn't I just get a pregnancy test, you ask? Well, its because I don't trust them and I wanted to be 100% sure. I was in the car driving to the doctor's office. I couldn't say I was nervous but I had this burst of energy and anticipation that I couldn't control. I was hopping around the seat like a jack hammer.

I finally pulled up to the office. I sat in the car a while and finally got out. I entered the office and met with the receptionist. She had me sign my name to indicate that I was here. I sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours. Unfortunately Percy couldn't be here because he had to work. My name was finally called. I took a deep breath and sat on the examining table and waited for the doctor to enter. _What if I'm not pregnant?_ I asked myself. I smirked to myself. _Easy. We'll try again_.

My doctor finally entered the room. Ironically, her name was Hera. Ironic because Hera was the goddess of marriage and childbirth and well, that's why I was here.

"Hello Annabeth. What can I do for you today?", she asked.

"Well, me and Percy decided that we were ready to have children and…", I started. She cut me off.

"Oh. I see. You want to know if your pregnant. How long has It been see you and Percy were sexually active?", she asked. I flushed._ Lets be real. She is my doctor, _I thought.

"About 2 weeks ago", I answered. She started writing on her clipboard.

"Ok. Well, at this stage in the game, you wouldn't be seeing any symptoms such as morning sickness and such but the baby could be starting to develop. How about we draw some blood and see what's going on", Hera said.

"Sure", I replied. Luckily I'm not scared of needles. Hera began to take tubes out of the drawers. She took out a butterfly needle and a large rubber band. She approached me and tied the rubber band around my arm. She began to then inspect the center of my arm. Looking for a vein I suppose. Once she found one, she rubbed rubbing alcohol on my arm and inserted the needle. I felt a small pinch. She then attached one of the tubes to the needle and I watched as my blood began to flow into the tube. I looked away.

She took about 3 tubes of blood before taking out the needle.

"Alright. Your all done. The results will be back in a few weeks. I will have it delivered to your house.

"Thank you", I said as I held the cotton ball to my arm. I left the office feeling more anxious than before.

*Few Weeks Later*

Percy came running through the door on a Friday evening with mail in his hand. His sea green eyes were wide and alert and his dark hair was as disheveled as usual.

"Mail. There's mail from your doctor", he said.

"Well give it to me", I walked up to him and took the envelope. I hesitated.

"What, what? Open it. I wanna know", said Percy.

"What if I'm not pregnant?", I asked. I looked up at him. He has grown a lot since we were younger. He was at least 6'1 now. He looked me in the eyes.

"Then we try again. No big deal", He said. I sighed and opened the letter slowly and carefully. I was trying not to rip the paper. But mostly I was stalling. Percy sighed in exasperation.

"Give me the letter Annabeth. I'll open it", he said. He reached out his hand but I just put the letter behind my back.

"No", I protested. "I wanna open it. It's addressed to me, remember." He rolled his eyes. He started mumbling under his breath but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I finally ripped open the letter and took out the paper with shaking hands. It read:

Dear Mrs. Jackson,

Based on your recent blood test, we are pleased to inform you that you are pregnant.

The rest of the letter didn't mean anything to me. Just that first sentence. I grabbed a very surprised Percy from his collar and kissed him full on the lips. He didn't resist. I finally pulled away and started jumping up and down but stopped when I remembered the baby.

"I'M PREGANT!", I screamed. Percy's eyes widened to the size of quarters. A huge grin began to form on his face. He picked me up and spun me around. We both started talking all at once. I didn't know what in the world he was saying but the point was, he was happy and I was happy. We would be introducing a new little person into the world. I was going to be a mom and Percy was going to be a dad.

**I was smiling to myself this whole time when I was writing this chapter. Wait until the other chapters are updated. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hope you guys enjoyed. Im gnna try to post chapters on Friday's, Saturday's and Sunday's. Peace out **


End file.
